


A little tease Birthday Boy : Part One

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Coldthallen drabbles [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Len  tease Barry on his Bday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little tease Birthday Boy : Part One

Part one:

The bath tub was overflowing and most likely the water was spilling into the carpet in the bedroom but they didn’t care at the moment. All that they cared about was each other. The bubbles were up to their necks, Barry had wanted a bubble bath and who was Len and Eddie to deny their young lover his wish? Especially on his twenty-fifth birthday. Barry was in the middle of the two men that he loved the most. Eddie was kissing one side of his neck and Len was kissing the other side. Both men had their hand on Barry’s cock, jerking him off under the suds and enjoying him moaning.

“Fuck guys. Faster.” Barry demanded. Eddie and Len looked at each other. Yes, it was Barry’s day but it was also theirs. They stopped kissing at Barry’s neck and moved to kiss each other. It was rare that Len and Eddie kissed without Barry telling them to do so. They loved each other but they were still learning to love each other.

“Such a demanding little vixen. Isn’t he?” Len asked his other hand moving to cup Eddie’s erection underneath the water.

“He is. But I don’t think that we should give him what he wants. Not yet.” Eddie smiled, thrusting his hips forward in Len’s grasp.” Maybe we should fuck each other and let him watch. Make him even hornier than he already is.”

Len smirked.” Good idea honey. And to make sure he doesn’t come watching us, I suggest that we use that new toy that we bought for his special day. Don’t you think so?”

Eddie nodded. He moved his hand from Barry’s aching cock and stood up, the suds coating his body as he walked into the bedroom, Len stood and followed, dragging Barry along with him.

Len sat him on the bed while Eddie retrieved the box from the closet. They had gone out earlier that day and purchased something special for Barry’s special day. He walked back over to them, kissing Len and handing him the box. He opened it, taking out a black studded cock ring.

“This is for you sweetheart.” Len smiled. He got on his knees in front of Barry, Eddie following suit, fell next to Len, kissing his back. Len licked at the pre-cum that was coming from Barry’s tip and moving to allow Eddie to do the same. Len then proceeded to place the ring on Barry.

“You can’t come with this on, and you’re going to watch Eddie and I fuck each other senseless. Then maybe, just maybe we will fuck you for your birthday.”

“Yo—you shouldn’t tease me like that. Both of you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eddie asked pushing Len onto the ground and taking him into his mouth.

Len’s hands found Eddie’s hair, keeping him in place. Barry’s eyes were on them. He had never seen Eddie give Len head before and the sight astounded him.

“Why is that Baby?” Len asked.

“Because. When we fuck, I’m going to make both of you forget your own names.”


End file.
